Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer is the main character and anti hero of the show 24. He is a federal agent who works for the government and CTU. He saved the world many times from many terrorists before he went nuts and tried to kill Logan and Suaraov which could caused a third world war. Jack Bauer went into hiding and until LOLAD no one knew where he was hiding. He is the poster boy of ruthless interrogating and cold blooded torture as he constantly tortures people (usually terrorists) to get information. The methods include using physical violence, shooting people, shoving towels down people's throats, ripping people's skin off with pliers, cutting people with knifes, burning people's skin and bodies with blow torches and using flammatory drugs to cause a near lethal heart attack. This he did on his brother. Anyone who crosses him wrong will get this, even his brother got this for working for terrorists. Despite this, he really is a good guy, trying to protect his country, friends and loved ones as well as wishing that he can live in a world where laws and regulations make a difference , it's just people never leave Jack alone which in itself is a stupid choice and there's always a bomb or a terrorist attack. Best Friends: Tony Amidela, Renee Walker, Chloe O' Brian, David Palmer, Skipper, Suede, Bender, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Alice (Resident Evil), Gohan, Makoto, Twilight Sparkle, Slade, Anti Cosmo Worst Enemies: Charles Logan and Nina Myers Legends of Light and Darkness Jack Bauer was once again called in to investigate strange things particularly at Interpol at the Sly Cooper Universe, so he traveled there while trying to make sure no one in his universe knew where he was. Bauer was at Interpol where he disguises himself to help Axl, Mojo, Aleu and Luthor to escape. Jack figures out with Nostalgia Chick, Anti Cosmo and Orion that Jr. is using the heroes of Interpol as transports and holding for ransom for the universes. Bauer then leads the interrogation on Fender Tremolo with Skipper which happens to succeed as he is possibly the most violent character in the team. Bauer talks with Slade and the villains about what he learned about Malefor's intentions on all big universes. Jack Bauer is separated from the others alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Orion. He is confused regarding Bender's craziness yet he follows through as the seven travel the sewers. He is encountered by the Pack and fights with Jackal alongside Orion. When the others get Axl and Alie, Bauer wants them to move along as they need to find Slade. Jack Bauer then is beamed aboard the ship of Darkseid where he, Slade and Celes bomb the hideout and he heads off with Suede to give him and the others cover in case of reinforcements. Jack Bauer overhears Alie's realization and proposal to Axl which does surprise him since it's a boy who asks such questions and not a girl. He also guesses that Khan probably knows where they were as a result of the ship locking on to them. Jack decides to lead the attack on the Aztac Complex with Axl, Alie, Orion and AVGN. After an encounter with N.Bison, he ransacks thought the complex, shoots soldiers and brutes, and battles Silas and Quantrich. As a result, he gets the Model L fragment and launches a ship to get them back to Bender and Jack Frost's groups. Bauer asks if Axl and Alie discovered anything about Model W as he would like to know what they're dealing with. When he overhears Malefor killed Zordon, he hauls ass to find the dragon. When they find Malefor, It's Bauer who ultimately asks why he is doing this and learns of his destructive plans for conquest. Jack learns about The Joker from Bender and decides to go after him in the same intents Bender wants against him. Being the trope namer of Jack Bauer Interrogation, something Bender does to Joker frequently, Bauer will get one in on him, too. Jack Bauer is not too fond of singing which he makes obvious when Axl wants to sing again. Jack Bauer heads out with Celes Chere, Nostalgia Chick and Orion to complete the mission at the Bayou. While they don't apprehend Blackbeard, Bauer is not contend with letting him escape so he shoots his sailing arm with a assault rifle. Jack Bauer greets the new members of the team and he tells the heroes that he puts the pieces together of Model P and they talked to him regarding what is left. Bauer learns about Joker and MissingNO's attack on the South Park universe from Stan and Wendy. When Joker fires a rocket at their vehicle which angers the heroes, Jack Bauer agrees to ruin Joker. Bauer decides to join Bender, Skipper and Heloise in their case as it`s a part of the fraction. He tortures Bowser Jr. in one of the most reckless methods ever shown which shocks everyone with the extents. After this, Jack Bauer joins Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade and Anti Cosmo in the mission where they encounter the pack again, Once again, he fights Jackal and takes him and Hyena back to the ship to use what Skipper and Bender suggested to do to them. He is with Slade, trying to force Jackal and Hyena to spill out their guts. Later on Jack Bauer watches Bender interrogate Joker and takes notes since they wanted to show him the right way to do an interrogation. Jack Bauer learns about Logan working with Malefor and how Logan annoys him so much. He wishes to wait for Hiccup and Slade though Harpuia is stubborn to get going. Bauer sees Logan driving with something and he goes after Logan. After Charles Logan, Jack chases him underwater with his team. He gets mad that Logan escaped as it's personal for him which Will calms him down about. Jack Bauer and the crew arrive at their destination and asks about who to help them and get Model Z. He is one of the chosen partners of Model A alongside Axl and Alie. Jack Bauer gets everyone ready for the final battle with the team. He chases Charles Logan to stop him once and for all from making a war, he has Marceline and Angry Video Game Nerd act as his back up as he chases Logan. Finally he guns down Logan and kills him. He becomes one of the 12 heroes of the B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Jack Bauer after learning of Hazama decides to get him and suggests backup which the heroes agree on Jack Bauer helps his friends fight Hazama in the final battle and they do win. They escape and Jack wonders if Axel survived. This is proven false when he helps Bender try to find him only to find Axel burned up upon re-entry. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jack makes his return with the rest and works with Bender, Blue, Slade, Discord and Dr.Strange against Mister Sinister and BlackGarurumon. Jack also re-meets Tony who he may have a hard time trusting due to the shit that happened in Day 7. Like Suede, he has been promoted to main character status. He also meets up again with Renee Walker. Jack Bauer shows up at Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas and Isabella's door with Suede and tells him to suit up as they have another war to have. He lets Bender bring his daughter on board after hearing he doesn't want to leave her alone. Jack informs them that he really doesn't now much about the situation despite informing them and he meets Mr.Gold with the others. Jack accompanies Bender, Suede, Anti Cosmo and the rest to find this other Team Dr.Strange told them. It turns to be the Alpha Team and they in turn show that Discord is helping . Jack takes everyone back to the base and meets the Multi-Universal Resistance and meeting Tony he wants him to not betray him or he will kill him. Jack and Slade find out BlackGarurumon has his men on the mountain possibly to find what they're looking for. Jack and the others begins to suspect Discord of something alongside Will, Jack Frost, and Anti Cosmo and has Twilight summon him. Jack accompanies Slade and Anti Cosmo in finding one of the tablet alongside Will, Manhattan, Jack Frost and Gohan, though it is burning hot in a volcano. When they do find it, Macbeth ends up taking it which has Jack Bauer joining with Gohan, Slade and Anti Cosmo in chasing him and taking it back. Jack then has White Wolf at their mercies and threatens her that she will tell Bauer and the others what she knows or face death. Wolfie chooses death which Heloise obliges. Jack loads his guns if he plan to take magic users by surprise despite it not being a effective idea. Like Suede with Bender, he agrees with Skipper and his ideals to follow. He also begins getting suspicious of why Anna is being persecuted by Sinister though she isn't answering. Jack asks where Discord is and he shows up telling them about the teams.and the magic war. He is also is seen to be in agreement with Heloise regarding magic vs science. Jack finds Kyruee which makes him think the ridiculous when Suede states that it gives him availability to magic. Jack then helps them get to Gaul when Suede takes him on. After making it back, He calls House and reports the condition of Isabella so they can have something done about it. They also receive a box which disturbs him, Suede and Sora regarding the containment Jack Bauer meets up with Katara again with Suede who asks the whereabouts of Hiccup, Astrid and Zuko which Jack states is business and then asking another question regarding how she looks the same without de-aging herself. Jack and the others arrive at the amusement park where Jack confirms that they found the locations and Starkiller states that they must split into three.Jack aligns with Slade and Bender to find the second disco ball on a rail where he goes to talk to Yasha who joins up.Jack and his friends end up disabling the second disco ball he, Wendy, Casper and Suede escape capture and find Discord who helps in saving them and Suede frees them while Jack plants a powerful bomb there as a distraction. Jack rushes ahead and finds everyone in prison and he warns them that they won't like what they see. After the plan is put in place, Jack goes with Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Slade, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Sora, Casper, Wendy, Discord and Mr. Gold to a different graveyard which has a purpose to the pieces of their treasure while Bender and Skipper are trying to discuss who to bring back from the dead with the star they can access with the pieces and going to find more of the cure. Skipper, Suede, Bender and Jack all discuss that they won't let their personal feelings for Dib or the Penguins get in the way of their friendship or mission when Mr.Gold brings up Slade, Anti Cosmo and Discord. Jack meets up with Buffy, learns of Niburu and the truth behind The Jack White Act who was really Bender's archenemy. Jack Bauer joins up with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Suede to find the pieces of their treasure and they get caught by The Children of BlackGarurumon.Suede and Jack are given freedom to by Bender and Discord which they use to poison the Children of BlackGarurumon The whole team gets back with the others and Jack sees that they have a curse to deal with as Suede and him guess that Elsa and Anna were used in it. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil.Jack joins the team in going to Neverland as Rose has to inform them of what's ahead and they get caught by Pan who knows of Lizbeth and Boomer though thanks to Discord and Isabella they are saved. Jack and the team arrive at the Courage Kingdom and they begin planning their next move on Hook Suede volunteers Jack to interrogate but Twilight instead does the job. Jack tags with the rest of The B Team to investigate though the Children of BlackGarurumon decide to lock them in the pyramids forever as they are higher up on the threat than Blue. They end up meeting the zombie teens and join forces with them to find The Azoth and the Lucifircator as the voice Jean Grey is hearing tells them they need to find it. Bender and the others find the Aztec where Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella decide to go do it though Heloise wants to come along and they allow Suede, Jack Heloise and Kid help. They find Sari who reveals that she never had intentions to kill them and wants to stop them from stopping them. They though get thrown even further into the pyramids by Albert Wesker who stills need them for his and Loki's plan. Jack in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat, he gets angry at Isabella for taking the scraph and cursing them as a result. Jack checks in the hospital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together. Jack interrogates Buford and nearly kills him if it wasn't Bender, Skipper, Suede, Jesse, Connor and Knuckles stopping this. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr.Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them it's resurrection magic which does bring people back temporarily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediately who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr.Gold. Jack makes a call up to the heroes and The V Crusaders and informs them that Homer's family is fine and that they should work with him. Jack arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after Skipper , Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. Jack recruits Dib, Maka and the others characters to help out in their invasion and this means to team up with Castiel where he had them aid Cas in saving all the old video game characters from being incinerated at the hands of the Smoking Man. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the Niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia Song. Jack works against BlackGarurumon and his forces facing and killing his father with Bart and Colonel Stars and Stripes and then helps Bender, Skipper, Suede and Discord kill Cronus. Jack then goes up against BlackGarurumon and the Entity and saves the Multi-Universe from them. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Blackpool Jack Bauer shows up during 4 of the acts of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour to meet and help Black Star fight the Templar Order. He comes with Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr. Gold, Death The Kid, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Phineas, Isabella, Gohan, Suede, Makoto, Jesu Otaku, Sora and Princess Anna to do so. Jack has two personal opponents in both groups with Nina Myers with Kenway and his brother Graham with Anarky Future Warfare Jack Bauer with his friends return as a result of a transaction coming from the future that they get as well as Slade's Ensemble and they end up time traveling answering to it where they and Cas end up joining forces against a new threat as a way to prevent themselves from doing this in their near future. TGTTA 2 Jack Bauer went missing in Time much like Heloise and Twilight Sparkle and one of the missions of Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Finn, King Julian, Django and Marceline to find their main comrades. Allies and enemies Friends: Tony Amielda, Bill Buchanen, Chloe O' Brian, Audery Raines, David Palmer, Kim Bauer, Aaron Pierce, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Aleu, Marie, R2-D2, C-3PO, Shade, Phantom R, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Gohan, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler, Discord, Death The Kid, Black Star, Tsuabki, Liz and Patty Thompson, Taki, Saul Goodman, Mr. Gold, Ozymandias, Dr. Strange, Blue, Magneto, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl, Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang, Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Yasha, Connor, Major Kirrahue, Buffy Summers, Dixie, Gonner, Knuckles, Sarah Enemies: Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Model W, the Joker, Charles Logan (archenemy), Nina Myers (archenemy and the woman who killed his wife), Victor Drazen, Christopher Henderson (his Mentor and the man who recruited him into CTU) Philip Bauer, Graham Bauer, Alan Wilson, Jonas Hodges, Yuri Saurvov, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order, GBF and his squad, Anarky, the Terrorist Unit, Morpheus, Nox Decious, Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Jesse, Peter Pan, Loki, Albert Wesker, Gul Dukat Gallery bauer 1.jpg bauer 2.jpg bauer 3.jpg|"The Death Glare" bauer 4.jpg bauer 6.jpg bauer.jpg 12j.jpg jack bauer 1.jpg jack bauer 2.jpg jack bauer 3.jpg jack bauer 4.jpg jack bauer 5.jpg jack bauer 6.jpg jack bauer 7.jpg jack bauer 8.jpg jack bauer 9.jpg jack bauer 10.jpg jack bauer 11.jpg jack bauer 12.jpg jack bauer 13.jpg jack bauer 14.jpg jack bauer 15.jpg jack bauer 16.jpg jack bauer 17.jpg jack bauer 18.jpg jack bauer 19.jpg jack bauer 20.jpg jack bauer 21.jpg jack bauer 22.jpg jack bauer 23.jpg Jackinttegorate.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Special Agents Category:Son of Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Blondes Category:Gun Users Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Badass Normal Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Wielders Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Guile Hero Category:Characters hailing from the 24 universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Torturers Category:Scary Characters Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:The Dreaded Category:Interrogators Category:Heroes who went into hiding Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Champion of Universe Category:Major Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Protagonists Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Videos Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of The B Team in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The B Team in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kiefer Sutherland Category:One-Man Army Category:God Killers Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:B Team Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Targets of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Good Darkness